For the Future
by skygreen
Summary: One-shots/drabbles set inside the Fusion Fall universe. General. Humor. Romance. OC centered with cameos of all your favorite CN characters.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for the Future

Part One: Great Expectations

* * *

_I can't believe this, _Ash thought as lifted her weapon. _I never should've signed up for Dexter's stupid program. _

The Cyberus howled mechanically, sending blast after blast towards Ben and Numbah Five as they attacked it brutally. The time traveler used the distraction to fire furiously at it, attracting its undivided attention.

She nearly dropped her weapon and ran in the other direction in fear when it directed its murderous gaze towards her. But just as it raised itself on its haunches, ready to pounce and sink its teeth into her flesh, Numbah Five sent out a volley of energy blasts into it's armored ribcage, snapping the metal in two. The mechanical beast howled again, a long, piercing, pitiful wail before it fell over on its side. The fight was over.

"Um," Ash tried to calm her shaking nerves as she turned to her saviours. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ben answered warmly. Numbah Five whispered something to him, and jerked a thumb the direction they had come.

He nodded, "Right. Listen, we have to go take care of something. You need to go find Numbah 2." He indicated further up the hill. "If you keep going that way, you'll find him."

The trail looked easy enough to get through and there wasn't a monster in sight. Ash sighed in relief. "Alright, I can do that."

"We know you can. You're a hero now!"

"Well," Ash glanced down at her gun, liking the feel of the cool metal and the confidence it gave her. "I'll try to live up to your expectations."

* * *

A/N: I never expected to play Fusion Fall. And I certainly expect beginning a fic for the game, either. But it was so full of memories of all the cartoons I really used to love that I couldn't help but write this. I apologize for how short it is.


	2. Chapter 2

For the Future

Chapter Two: Only the Beginning

* * *

So Dexter was in trouble. Big surprise, her neighbor was always in some sort of mess…but unfortunately, the situation was a little more life threatening than the usual malfunction inside his lab.

So Ash leaped carefully across the platforms to reach Buttercup's lair, forcing herself to stay calm. Dexter was fine, he was a Boy Genius, and he was smart enough to stay safe.

'_He'll be safe when I __**get there,'**_ she growled internally. Ash was angry and frustrated, at Fuse for trying to destroy her planet, and at Dexter for sending her _way _too far into the future and then landing the wonderful title of "Thou who shall save the planet" on her young shoulders.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't really his fault, but Ash would blame it on him until she felt better.

She finally found the warp gate…thing, _'Geez, maybe I should pay more attention to Computress,'_ and stepped onto it. The feeling was akin to being thrown into the air and then falling violently onto her feet. Ash stumbled as she appeared in Buttercup's lair, throwing out an arm to steady herself on the wall behind her.

"Gotta get used to that," she mumbled briefly, and then held up her rifle, advancing slowly. Several feet ahead of her she spied a figure in white, a nice contrast to the dark tunnels of the underground. _'Dexter,'_ her mind supplied. Thank goodness.

He noticed her right away and motioned for her to get closer. She obeyed without a second thought.

As soon as she was within ear shot, Dexter explained, "Fusion Buttercup is in the next room. We _must _destroy her."

Ash's eyes narrowed. "You think we can take on the fused up version of a Power Puff Girl?"

"I think we can handle it."

The time traveler tried desperately to think of a way to avoid a fight but ultimately couldn't find one. With a defeated sigh, she nodded. "Fine. I'll cover you, but I won't be happy about it."

He didn't need to be told twice.

The two charged into the next cave, luckily catching Buttercup's evil counterpart by surprise. However, the advantage didn't last long. Dexter only managed to land two good hits in before he was tossed like a ragdoll across the room and into the wall, where he crumpled to the floor and didn't move.

"Hey!" Ash lifted her rifle and took aim, but before she could pull the trigger it was knocked out of her hand. The time traveler instinctively dodged to the right, effectively avoiding a super human blow to the stomach.

There wasn't any time to retrieve her weapon, so Ash swiveled around and sprinted to Dexter's unmoving form, launching herself at his wrench and grasping it in both hands, looking up and then panicking at the empty space before her.

_Where did she go?_

The answer came a second later when pain exploded up her back, causing her to lose her grip on the wrench, sending it skittering across the floor and into the next room. When the spots cleared from her vision, Ash realized she was sprawled on the ground, and Fusion Buttercup was inspecting Dexter on the other side of the room.

'_Rifle,' _was her only thought. She struggled to her feet and sprinted towards the discarded weapon. As soon as she had picked it up, her enemy was face to face with her, close enough to touch.

Ash grit her teeth and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"She is-"

"Cute."

"…I was going to say powerful."

Nano Buttercup put her hands on her hips. "Can't you just agree I'm both?"

The time traveler raised an eyebrow at the small, floating version of the Powerpuff Girl. "Okay, so, explain this to me again."

Dexter rolled his eyes, but as soon as he opened his mouth the ground slid violently beneath them, sending the two kids stumbling in the opposite direction of each other. As soon as the tremors died down, Dexter grabbed her wrist and pointed to another warp gate at the far end of the cavern.

"You must go, now!"

"Wait – you're coming, right?"

Dexter shook his head, no. "I will stay and see if Fusion Buttercup has stolen anything from my lab."

She wanted to explain to him just how _stupid _that decision was, but Ash knew him well enough to know he wouldn't listen. So she tried to smile in a hopefully reassuring way, but what was really only an awkward quirk of her lips.

"Alright," she answered, exasperated, but accepting.

Dexter turned away from her with a curt nod, and then disappeared around the corner without a word of thanks.

* * *

A/N: Dexter is awesome...just in case we haven't already established that. But he's also that kid who has the emotional range of a tooth pick.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Future

Chapter Three: Not so Wonderful

* * *

"Wonderful weather we are having," the mechanical voice of the warp robot chimed.

"Um. Yeah," Ash raised an eyebrow as she brought up her holographic screen. "I'd like to go to the infected area, please."

"Of course. This will only take a moment. Wonderful weather we are having," it repeated.

"You already said that," said the time traveler.

"Wonderful weather we are having."

"…Sure."

"Wonderful weather we are having."

"Not to be rude, but can you stop saying that?"

"Wonderful weather we are having."

_-twitch- _"Seriously, stop it."

"Wonderful weather we are having."

"Just send me to the infected area already!" Ash shouted, stomping a foot down hard in emphasis. As soon as the words left her mouth, she was successfully warped from one area to the other.

Ash breathed deeply as she took in a moment to view her surroundings. Infected areas, hills, and oh look, more infected areas. Just beautiful.

"Welcome. Wonderful weather we are having."

The time traveler whirled around and snapped at the mechanical device. "No it's not! We NEVER have wonderful weather!" Ash jumped off the small platform, shaking her head. "Stupid robots."

_If Dexter is such a genius why couldn't he program them with better phrases? _

* * *

A/N: My computer lags HORRIBLY when I play Fusion Fall, and one day it froze just as I was warping into an infected area, with that line playing over and over again.


End file.
